fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG06
"Bonjour! The new French exchange student! Cure BonBon!" ("Bonjour! Cure BonBon!" in the English dub) Is the sixth episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go!. The main focus of this episode is Unice Dubois going shopping with the Cures, and discovering she is Cure BonBon. Major events * Unice Dubois turns into Cure BonBon for the first time. * The last Candy Spinner is made. * The last Lollipop Harp was found. * The Cures go to the mall for the first time. Summary The new French exchange student: Unice took Paige, Narumi, Sakura, and Yuzana shopping at the mall where she discovers that she is Cure BonBon! Synopsis While Paige, Narumi, Sakura, and Yuzana were eating lunch, Yuzana says "So, we are all.. Magical worriers called.. Pretty Cure?" Paige says "Yes! And we have to protect the world from..." And was interrupted by a French exchange student named Unice. Unice says "Bonjour. Puis-je m'asseoir ici?" Then, Narumi says "Oui!" Wich surprised Paige, Sakura and Yuzana. Then Unice sits down next to Narumi and starts a conversation with her in French. Everyone else was just siting there thinking (What the heck are they talking about?) When Narumi and Unice suddenly get very excited! Paige says "What is it?" And Narumi and Unice say in Japanese "We are all going shopping!" After school, the 5 girls walk to the front of the school and a Limo pulls up. Paige, Narumi, Sakura and Yuzana seem confused until Unice opens the door and says "Come on in!" The girls suddenly get incredibly excited and run inside. While they were driving to the Mall, Paige, Sakura and Yuzana were all talking over each other saying "How is there a drink dispenser!?.. Omg! There is a Cheese burger dispenser too!.. How the heck can they afford this?!.. It even has seat warmers! (Ect...)" While Narumi and Unice were having a conversation in French. When they get to the mall, Unice gives them all Money Cards and says you each have a ¥150.000 shopping allowance. The Girls all go "Eeeee!" grab Unice's hands, and run inside. All five girls were walking by a French Boutique when Unice stops them and they all go inside. Unice tells them to stand up straight as she measures them. Then she hands them all outfits and pushed them into the changing rooms. Suddenly, the girls look very fashionable! The staff at the boutique are clapping and some of them are taking pictures. Then Unice says "Oh right!" And runs and puts on a new outfit. After they bought the clothes, they go walking to the food court to eat dinner. They were asking her why she came to Japan and Unice says "My father got a job here in Japan, so we moved here." "Well that's nice!" Says Sakura. Then they continued shopping. They where buying jewelry when they feel the ground shake in the mall, then they hear people screaming! They look downstairs and see a Sairen! Paige says to Unice "Stay here" they all run downstairs And transform. (Transformations) Unice Dubois sees them transform and says "Oh I so want those outfits" Strike heard what Unice talking and went up to her without the Pretty Cure noticing. "Hello girls!" Strike says. They look up at her and see Unice tied up! Cure Gumdrop trys to save her but gets tied up as well. Strike says "Looks like your not the only one that can tie up people, Cure Limey!" and she ties up Limey too. Cure Lolly tells Cure Lemony to handle the Sairen while She handles Strike. Lolly trys to punch Strike but she moves out of the way and Lolly accidentally punches Cure Gumdrop. Lolly says "OOPS!! I'm sorry!" But Strike ties her up too. Cure Lemony was trying to punch the Sairen but her hand gets stuck inside it! Cure Lemony says "This never happened before!" then the Sairen sucks her inside it and spits her out toward Stike. Then she gets tied up. She then gives them to the Sairen to finish them off. But while she was putting them on the ground, a necklace with a strange charm fell out of Unice's pocket. She picked it up and Unice says "Give that back!" But then Strike steps on it! Unice says "No!" Sweets finally shows up. And she is holding the last harp piece! Unice suddenly breaks out and grabs the broken necklace and Sweets says "Put that charm on this harp piece!" After Unice does, the last Candy Spinner appears! Sweets tells her how to transform and Unice turns into Cure BonBon! (Transformation) She says "Now this is fashion forward!" And stars posing to Sweets who is taking pictures. Cure BonBon then starts fighting the Sairen and totally owns it. The Harp piece quicly turns into the last Lollypop Harp and she fires her attack. Everything went back to normal and the Girls were freed. Gallery Bonbonharp.png|The last Lollipop Harp Harp piece 5.png|The fifth harp piece Sairen6.png|This episode's Sairen PC06.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'